Just Tonight
by thenameissnix
Summary: One memory keeps replaying in Jo's head after meeting Melissa, her patient who lives in a car. Seems it'll never leave... Based off of "Don't Let's Start."


"_**Don't Let's Start"**_** just got my feels, guys. Like I don't even know how this will go, but that's the joy of writing! So hope you guys like and review!**

Jo looked at the patient in her unfortunate situation. When she admitted she lived in her car, Jo froze. The memories started flowing in. They were like a broken dam and the water kept flowing on and on and on.

_There was banging on the window shield that woke up 17-year-old Josephine Wilson. Jo fluttered her eyes open and saw two drunken men banging on it and yelling sexual themes at her. Jo was scared. Yes, she was strong when needed to be, but this was different. She was shaken and tried her best to stay calm._

"Hey, you ok," Dr. Torres asked the young resident, breaking her train of memory. Jo ignored her and walked off. Jo kept walking and walking till there was nowhere else to walk. She ended up going into an on-call room and locked it and started crying really hard. She slid down on the door and put her head in her hands and started crying really hard.

The crying lasted for two hours until her pager went off for surgery to begin on Melissa. Jo got up and looked in the mirror and wiped her eyes the best she could.

When she walked in the scrub room, she heard Owen and Callie discussing Melissa's living situation. Jo was putting her mask around her neck. She spoke up:

"Try going through high school living in a car. You got to lie all the time, you can never have anyone over, and you have to make up excuses why you have no bathroom. They give you looks." Jo looked at her hands.

"You lived in your car," Callie asked, shocked.

"See that's the look!" Jo just scrubbed in.

_Jo was in the girls' locker room after taking a shower at about 8AM, drying her hair and looking at herself in the mirror. She had some bruises on her face from the other day when those drunken assholes beat her up for cash. A few girls walked into the locker room for gym class first period._

_They looked at each other than at her. "Oh my god, Wilson," one of the girls said. "Where did you sleep this morning…the school gym?" They laughed at Jo's appearance. Jo looked at the mirror angry at her appearance and at what the girls said._

"_At least I'm not a slut," Jo said without thinking. The girl looked at Jo and said: "excuse me, lezzy?"_

"_What did you call me?"_

"_A lezzy…because you obviously look at our boobs during locker room changes; sorry to disappoint you, but we are straight."_

"_Oh, I know…you know how? You sleep around…all the guys said they had 'wonderful' times with you…oh so did Brenda…guess you're bi?" The girl grabbed Jo by her hair and with the help of the other two girls; they pushed her into a stall and did a head swirly._

Her thoughts were interrupted by Alex in the doorway in the MRI room. "Let's go home."

"It's not _our _house…it's your house," Jo stated.

"What…am I in trouble or something?"

"_No, I'm in trouble, because when this changes, I don't have any place to be." Alex just looked at her. _

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"It all changes, Alex. It always does. You can't hold onto anything you don't want to lose. Right now, I feel like I have a bed…" she started to cry. "…and a house, and it is __so __good." She sighed. "But my bed isn't my bed. It's your bed. And I __hate __that I don't want to lose it." Jo looked at him a little bit then sighed and tried to hold her tears back. Alex walked up to her._

_"Hey, look at me," He softly grabbed her arm and she looked at him with tears in her eyes. "You got me. I swear to god. I'm not going anywhere except home with you." She smiled with tears in her eyes. _He hugged her and she hugged back. Alex was worried about what was going through her mind. Jo was questioning what he said. She loved him. Correction: "loves" him.

"_You're beautiful," Jacob, Jo's date, said to her, while in his car._

"_You're just saying that," a 23 year old Jo replied. This was Jo's second boyfriend, but the first time she had real feelings for a guy. They've been going strong for almost two years. They recently have moved in together and she wasn't scared at all. They kissed and she liked it._

"_Let's go home," he said and they drove to their apartment and walked in. When they got to the bedroom, Jacob kissed her forehead than her lips. Jo wasn't afraid nor was she ever with Jacob. She felt she could trust him with anything. He knew about some of her past and by some she only admitted she was a foster kid. She never told him about being homeless at 16 or her stories that haunt her every day. _

_When Jacob was about to pick her up to take her to bed, a memory flashed. It went back to the drunken men who was breaking into her car and yelling themes at her and attempting to do more than rob. Before she could do anything to stop the memories, she pushed Jacob to the wall. She was so lost in her train of memory that she didn't realize he was trying to comfort her. She ended up sending him to the hospital._

Jo was screaming that night while dreaming that memory. It was high-pitched. Alex was as confused as he tried to wake her up.

"Jo…JO! JO!" He yelled at his girlfriend. She finally woke up and screamed a long scream than stop with tears flowing in her eyes. "Hey you ok?" She was speechless…she was staring at the wall across the room, still crying. "Hey, babe, what's wrong?"

"D-d-d-id I hurt you," She asked with her voice trembling.

"No why would you," he asked, concerned.

"B-b-because this…"

"This?"

"Never mind…" she lied back down and faced the opposite from Alex.

"Was it those dreams again?"

"No." Alex moved part of her hair away from her face and kissed her cheek and hugged her from behind.

"I love you, Jo…ok? I'm here if you need to talk."

"I know." He sighed and nuzzled in her neck and kissed it softly. He wished she would be free from pain.


End file.
